1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the measurement of tension in elongated flexible members such as cables, wires, belts, straps and the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an easy-to-use tension measuring device and specifically to a tensiometer which, when coupled to an elongated member which is subject to a tension measurement, remains in position on that member while the tension thereof is adjusted. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a detailed description of the prior art, reference may be had to the present applicant's Pat. No. 4,135,393 issued Jan. 23, 1979. While the device of the referenced patent constituted a significant improvement over the prior art thereto, it has one notable disadvantage. Specifically, the tensiometer of U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,393 will not, absent an external influence, remain in position on an elongated member while the tension in that member is adjusted. This disadvantage has, when the tensiometer was used to measure the tension of wires or cables used to support masts on sail boats, resulted in the prior tensiometer being occasionally lost overboard.
Another prior tensiometer, particularly well suited for measuring the string tension in a sports racquet, may be seen from the present applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,217.